I Got No Rhyme (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's music video of I Got No Rhyme. Transcript: Dedicated to: * Kinghammer Studios * ZacTheBear SurmanReturns4th NOTE: * This is my first video to feature "Trolls: The Beat Goes On!". Song: * I Got No Rhyme Song from: * My Gym Partner's a Monkey: Animal School Musical Clips/Years/Companies: * Marvelous Musical Mansion (@1992 Wee Sing) * Trolls: The Beat Goes On! (A New Bergen-ing; @2018 Dreamworks) * Puppy Dog Pals (Hawaii Pug-Oh; @2017 Disney) * Yogi's Gang (Mr. Fibber; @1973 Hanna-Barbera) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros./Turner) * Dragon Tales (Big Funky Cloud; @1999-2005 PBS) * Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (@1992 Warner Bros.) * The Buzz on Maggie (Radio Free Buzzdale; @2005-2006 Disney) * Danger Mouse (Greenfinger; @2015 CBBC) * Wander Over Yonder (The End of the Galaxy; @2013-2016 Disney) * Antz (@1998 Dreamworks) * Milo Murphy's Law (Going the Extra Milo; @2016 Disney) * Catscratch (To The Moon; @2005-2007 Nickelodeon) * Rusty Rivets (Rusty's Penguin Problem; @2016 Nickelodeon) * Family Guy (The Splendid Source; @1999 20th Century Fox) * Pufnstuf (@1970 Sid and Marty Krofft Pictures/Universal) * Kidsongs (Country Sing-Along; @1985-1998 TAP/Warner) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Odd Squad (Reindeer Games; @2014 PBS) * Almost Naked Animals (Hambo 1: Galactic Super Swine of the Wild West; @2011-2013 YTV) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (Train Bandits; @2014 Disney) * Vampirina (Going Batty; @2017 Disney) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM) * VeggieTales (The Star of Christmas; @1993 Big Idea) * The Parables of Peter Rabbit (Faith Over Fear; @1994-1995 Brentwood Kids) * Robot and Monster (Come On, Get Happy; @2012-2015 Nickelodeon) * Wee Sing Together (@1985 Wee Sing) * Pink Panther and Pals (Zeus Juice; @2010 MGM) * Phineas and Ferb (Ferb Latin; @2007-2015 Disney) * PAW Patrol (Pups Save Friendship Day; @2013 Nickelodeon) * Storks (@2016 Warner Bros.) * The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! (@2015 Warner Bros.) * Cars 2 (@2011 Disney/Pixar) * Chuck's Choice (Bawk to the Future; @2017 YTV) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Top Cat (The $1,000,000 Derby; @1961-1962 Hanna-Barbera) * Little Einsteins (I Love to Conduct; @2005-2009 Disney) * The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania! (@2017 Warner Bros./Hanna-Barbera) * How to Train Your Dragon (@2010 Dreamworks) * The Emoji Movie (@2017 Sony/Columbia) * Muppets from Space (@1999 Columbia) * Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years (@1993 Sony Wonder) * Fish Hooks (Underwater Boy; @2010-2014 Disney) * Pig Goat Banana Cricket (Pig Goat Banana Cricket High Five!; @2015 Nickelodeon) * Littlest Pet Shop (Lights, Camera, Mongoose!; @2012-2016 Hasbro) * Webkinz ("No Copyright Webkinz Intended."; @2016 Webkinz Studios) * Olaf's Frozen Adventure (@2017 Disney) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (The Best Night Ever; @2010 Hasbro) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (Rabbot Redux; @2000-2015 Williams Street) * Bonkers (Gone Bonkers; @1993-1994 Disney) * The Loud House (Changing the Baby; @2016 Nickelodeon) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (Flea Bitten Ed; @1999-2009 Cartoon Network) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos